


Not Her Story

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Anti- Rebecca, Canon Compliant, Emotions, Gen, Mentions of Abortion, Some of IMs comments irked me, Surprisingly pro-Robert (considering its Chrissie), Who's been trampled?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Rebecca expected her sister to feel sorry for her. After all, in Rebecca's story, Rebecca is the victim and Robert is always the baddie... right?Or Chrissie gives Rebecca a piece of her mind.(I couldn't leave it be. Even though, I probably should. lol)





	Not Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to let some anger out. I know some may disagree. But yeah, I can't feel sorry for Rebecca, Iain. I just can't. Not at the moment anyway.

“Say that again,” Chrissie said, voice low and dark. 

“He used me,” Rebecca repeated, sniffing and trying to blink back tears.

Chrissie turned to look at her sister and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped, “You are unbelievable.”

Rebecca’s eyes registered shock and Chrissie was momentarily pleased. Her sister continued though, all meek and feeble,

“Chrissie, you know what Robert is like.”

Chrissie nodded and folded her arms, “Oh yeah, I know what he’s like. I also know what you are like.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Bex, I’ve listened to your little story-"

“So why-"

“You are an idiot!” Chrissie spat, unfolding her arms and throwing them up in the air. She couldn’t keep cool any longer, “Bex, you cannot expect me to feel sorry for you.”

“But…but…”

“But what, Bex?” Chrissie glared at her sister who was snivelling again, “You were with Ross and you dropped him to go to Robert.”

“Robert was upset,” Rebecca almost whined, “He needed me.”

“Exactly,” Chrissie stated, “Exactly, you daft cow.”

“Excuse me?” Rebecca recoiled, clearly offended, “Look, I thought Robert was a friend, alright, so I went over there.”

Chrissie shook her head and pinched her nose, “You really don’t get it, do you?” She only had to look at Rebecca’s face to know that she didn’t, Chrissie sighed, “He text you because he was upset over an argument with his husband, Bex, that doesn’t mean you should jump into bed with the guy. He needed you as a friend.”

“He seduced me!”

“Oh, oh!” Chrissie snorted and dropped her hands to her sides. She almost had to refrain from smacking her sister there and then, “Oh Bex, that does not wash. Not this time. If you didn’t want it, you would never have gone there.”

“He said it was over between him and Aaron.”

“After one bad prison visit?” Chrissie raised her eyebrows, “You don’t end a marriage in those circumstances.”

“Aaron was taking drugs,” Rebecca stated and Chrissie narrowed her eyes, 

“Right,” She started, taking breath, “So you even knew they were going through some really difficult times and yet you still didn’t walk away?”

“I told you- Robert seduced me,” Rebecca argued. 

“Ok, I can’t believe I am about to defend Robert but just standing here listening to this, I know that Robert wouldn’t have been in the right frame of mind. How could you take him seriously?”

“Because he- because-"

“Because you wanted to,” Chrissie finished for her, “You know, you are pathetic.”

“He cheated on his husband,” Rebecca cried out, “He made me betray Aaron.”

“Made you?” Chrissie scoffed, “He didn’t ‘make you’ do anything.”

“He made me get an abortion,” Rebecca fired back, “twice.”

Chrissie blinked and glared at her sister as she let that sink in, “Twice?”

Rebecca was suddenly very interested in the floor, “I was pregnant before.”

“Before?” Chrissie felt sick, “Before, as in, when you were sleeping with him behind my back?”

Her sister nodded her head and then looked up through red-rimmed eyes, “He forced me to get rid of it, Chrissie.”

There was a silence between them that seemed to stretch for hours. Chrissie needed to sit down so she slid into a chair at the table and rested her head in her hands. 

“Say something,” Rebecca whispered.

“I don’t know what to say, Bex,” Chrissie stated, closing her eyes, “This doesn’t make sense. You don’t make sense.”

“What?”

Chrissie opened her eyes and lifted her head, “Why didn’t you say anything, Bex? At the time? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because Robert told me not to.”

“Robert?” Chrissie snorted darkly, “Robert? It’s always Robert with you.”

“Why are you being like this, Chrissie? You know how Robert can be?”

Chrissie sat up and levelled her gaze at her sister, “Oh I know Robert is a cheat and liar, but you don’t seem to see that you are too.”

“Chrissie, I-"

“No, Bex. I know for a fact that you had a boyfriend when you first started sleeping with Robert behind my back so you are a cheat. And I am your sister. You are far from being loyal. And as for the baby; if you wanted to keep it so badly, you would have said something-"

“I couldn’t, Robert-"

“You announced to the whole village that Lachlan shot our dad. You had no problem pulling down our family. If you truly wanted to keep that baby, you would have told me. But you didn’t. Enjoyed having Robert as your dirty little secret, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t like that. I loved him,” Rebecca cried, “he promised me a proper family one day.”

“Funny,” Chrissie stated, roughly pushing her hair behind her ears, “Because he promised me that too.”

“So? You see?” Rebecca gestured to her sister, as though she thought Chrissie was finally coming round to her way of thinking but Chrissie shoved her chair back and stood up in anger,

“No, Rebecca, no! I don’t! Robert was my fiancé, I was marrying him. You, YOU, are the one that knew he was a cheat and a liar. And you let me carry on. Oblivious.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t care about me!” Chrissie shouted, heart pounding in her chest, “You’ve just told me that you were planning a life with Robert; how is that caring about me?”

“Robert was the one who-“

“And we’re back to blaming everything on Robert again,” Chrissie turned away from her sister unable to look at her anymore as she carried on, “You are just like him. Worse, really.”

“Chrissie, how can you say that? He took advantage of me.”

Spinning on her heals, Chrissie couldn’t hold anything back anymore, “Took advantage of you? Took advantage- have you heard yourself? You are a grown woman who should know better than to go around having unprotected sex with men who are already taken!”

Rebecca took a step back at her sister’s outburst and began crying again.

“Oh and here come more waterworks,” Chrissie shook her head, “You are on your own here, Bex. I just…I just can’t feel sorry for you. The only person I feel sorry for is Aaron.”

“But Chrissie-"

“No, Bex, you’ve gone too far this time and you don’t even see it. You know, back in November when Robert really did screw you over? Then, I felt sorry for you, but now? You really have stopped making sense. It’s like Robert has this weird hold over you but then, I think, if you were so madly in love with him, where were you when he got shot? If you thought, you had chance of a future together, where were you when me and him broke up?”

“I thought he’d turned gay,” Rebecca huffed out through more tears.

Chrissie laughed, she couldn’t even bring herself to comment on that. She just left her sister with a parting harsh whisper in her ear, “You need to take a look at yourself. Robert is not the problem here- you are.”

…


End file.
